1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to teething apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant rattle and teething kit wherein the same provides a teething arrangement with selectively replaceable organizations to effect various soothing and nourishing operations regarding the infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infant devices for use during a teething procedure by the infant are known in the prior art, as well as various items to soothe and distract a child during periods of infant stress and upset. Examples of the prior art include Natonek U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,335 wherein a baby rattle is provided with a nipple, and wherein the nipple is mounted to a base provided with a rattle chamber, the rattle chamber includes a rearwardly extending plug that pivotally supports a ring member that is also provided with a rattle chamber therewithin.
Sheridan U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,392 provides a liquid containing rattle wherein the invention provides rattling sounds, as well as providing a visual amusement for an associated infant.
Davis U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,314 sets forth a pictorial rattle, wherein the rattle chamber is provided with a pictorial representation of a predesignated figure to assist in amusing an associated child.
Monaco U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,116 sets forth an infant teething toy provided with a base formed with a hollow chamber directed upwardly to a hollow ring, wherein the chamber is of an undulating configuration to enhance rattling of objects contained within the handle and the communicating ring.
Ware U.S. Pat. No. 954,066 provides an infant teething device formed with a conventional nipple directed to a rearwardly mounted ring and associated tether line.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved infant rattle and teething kit wherein the same allows selective use of various rattle and teething constructions to assist in soothing an associated child and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.